<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as if tomorrow doesn't exist by selfdestruction_instinct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132595">as if tomorrow doesn't exist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct'>selfdestruction_instinct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Усок-а, – Хёджон улыбается одними глазами, щурится немного сонно, – знаешь, ты так сильно вырос.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as if tomorrow doesn't exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I miss us, oh jesus<br/>I miss your smile and laugh<br/>We tried to build the future<br/>All we got’s a broken past</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коридор в здании телестанции слепит Усока почти больничной белизной, пока он осматривается в поисках нужной двери, выйдя из уборной. Надо было позвать с собой кого-нибудь из старших участников, однако он был слишком растерян, даже напуган всеобщими слезами и волнением. Меньше всего ему хотелось вмешиваться в чужой ураган эмоций с неудобной просьбой сходить с ним в туалет. А то ведь снова до конца дня угорать будут над тем, какое он дитё несамостоятельное. </p><p>– Хуи-хён! – радостно зовёт Усок, ухватившись взглядом за копну чёрных сильно отросших на затылке волос на том уровне атмосферы, где он с высоты своего роста привык видеть Хветэка. – Я так и думал, что остальные где-то близко!</p><p>Он уже успевает протянуть руку, чтобы приобнять лидера за плечо, и только тогда понимает, насколько фатально обознался. Не то чтоб это было неожиданно, скорее неизбежно, но кто-то очень надеялся, что они не встретятся. Хотя прямого запрета от компании не поступало, было совершенно очевидно, что светиться вместе перед прессой и фанбазами тупо нельзя. И вот, оно всё-таки случилось.</p><p>– Поздравляю с победой, – этот въедливый чуть гнусавый голос ни с чьим не спутаешь.</p><p>– Хён? Хёджони-хён? – глаза Усока беспокойно бегают в поисках гипотетически возможных камер. Желание обнять Хёджона отзывается внутри него болью на физическом уровне. – О боже, я просто заблудился и… не ожидал, да, – он беспомощно опускает взгляд в пол.</p><p>– Усок-а, – Хёджон улыбается одними глазами, щурится немного сонно, – знаешь, ты так сильно вырос.</p><p>Какая-то часть Усока знает и догадывается, почему в голосе горячо любимого им хёна слышится горечь. И что речь вовсе не про рост – его главный наставник, человек, который всецело доверил ему будущее группы, всерьёз говорит, что гордится им. Вместо всех несказанных слов он выдавливает одно невнятное “спасибо” и проходит дальше, не разбирая дороги перед собой. До чего беспощадно и глупо обошёлся с ними этот мир, с ума сойти.</p><p>Остаток вечера проходит в памяти обрывками. Юто отлавливает его возле гримёрок и просит надеть куртку, чтобы не замёрзнуть по пути в машину. Усок не чувствует холод и вообще ничего практически не чувствует. Понимает, что голоден, когда перед ним оказывается тарелка с едой, и заботливые руки Шинвона пытаются засунуть ему в рот куриную ножку целиком. Машинально отбрыкивается от назойливого внимания Хветэка, который пытается растормошить его чисто из принципа, для поддержания командного духа. И это правильно, все должны радоваться, он в особенности должен радоваться, вот только…</p><p>Усок держится из последних сил, забивается в самый дальний угол, потому что делать вид, что всё в порядке, не получается. Он собирается с силами ровно настолько, чтобы украдкой шепнуть Хёнгу, что ему нехорошо, и остаток вечера тот, как заботливая мать, строго следит, чтобы “ребёнка” никто ненароком не обидел. </p><p>Магия любви и внимания Кан Кино работает ровно до того момента, как они разъезжаются по разным общежитиям. Со звуком захлопнувшейся двери в ванную – единственное место, где хотя бы в теории можно уединиться – заканчивается (не)железная выдержка Усока. Он выкручивает кран до упора, садится на пол и смотрит в одну точку, ощущая, как дрожат упрямо сжатые в тонкую линию губы.</p><p>– Усок-а, ты тут? – Юто стучится, прежде чем зайти внутрь, как мило. Его не обманешь – ему не нужно слов, чтобы понять, да и Усок никогда не был фанатом частого мытья перед сном. – Я собирался принять душ на ночь, можем вместе.</p><p>Съёжившись на полу и подтянув длиннющие ноги к самым плечам, чтобы влезть в узенькое пространство ванной комнаты, Усок выглядит таким маленьким и потерянным, что внутри Юто всё просто ломается, крошится в пыль. Он, честно сказать, не ожидает, что его обнимут в ответ, обхватив всеми конечностями покрепче. Замирает на мгновение, зарывается носом в мягкую каштановую макушку и глубоко вздыхает, ощутив, как по шее мажет горячим и мокрым. Кажется, его драгоценный мальчик плачет.</p><p>Юто и тепло, и грустно, потому что он знает, какую ответственность несёт этот совершенно невероятный человек на своих ни разу не крепких плечах. Они в этом схожи, Усок никогда обычно не делится переживаниями, переваривая всю боль и тревогу в одиночку, пока не становится невыносимо. Самый младшенький в пентагон не разрешает себя жалеть, поэтому остальные ребята смеются и подкалывают его, чтобы ему же поднять настроение – умом Юто это понимает, а вот на уровне эмоций сдаётся – совсем не умеет притворяться. Единственное, что он может – быть здесь рядом с Усоком, держать его в своих руках, целовать без какого-либо подтекста прохладный лоб и влажные щёки с поплывшими остатками макияжа. </p><p>Немного успокоившись, Усок весьма коварно улыбается, трётся носом о чужую шею и смачно кусает, наслаждаясь тем, как прогибаются под зубами мышцы и мягкая кожа. Юто приглушенно охает, запрокидывая голову – он понимает, что в таком состоянии, как сейчас, для Усока происходящее скорее похоже на механическое снятие стресса, чем на сексуальное влечение, вот только его самого меньше от этого не накрывает. Несмотря на то, что Усок делает ощутимо больно. Несмотря на то, что периодически он забывается и (не)нарочно оставляет следы.</p><p>– Пойдем все-таки в душ, – Юто говорит так, словно ничего большего не подразумевает, а внизу живота не тянет от возбуждения. </p><p>Усок опухший и заплаканный, ему лень раздеваться самому, зато не лень катастрофично разодрать на Юто майку и яростно лезть целоваться, всячески мешая снимать с себя одежду.</p><p>И хотя кусается Усок безжалостно и болезненно, орудует своими длинными пальцами внутри Юто он предельно осторожно, так что тот всего лишь втягивает воздух сквозь зубы на позабытые ощущения и скребёт ногтями по кафелю. Они вроде взрослые и серьёзные, и давно не страдают такими глупостями, как трахаться в любом подвернувшемся месте, возможно, зря, потому что настолько остро и сильно, как сейчас, они друг друга еще не хотели (или так кажется Юто, когда в него входят без предупреждения, и он не верит, что может быть так больно и хорошо одновременно). Он очень старается не издавать лишних звуков и не кончить слишком быстро, потому что Усоку всё недостаточно. В какой-то момент Юто чувствует, как чужие зубы сжимаются на шее сзади, и сдавленно кричит в прижатую ко рту ладонь, потому что становится совершенно невыносимо. Усок чуть сбавляет темп и двигается более размашисто, давая ему время передохнуть (нет). Юто с усилием отлепляет руку ото рта и поворачивает голову, чтобы притянуть Усока к себе, зарывшись ладонью в мокрые волосы на затылке. </p><p>Из них двоих Юто по-любому более выносливый, вот только колени подкашиваются так, что он уже не уверен, что выдержит ещё. Усок его, в общем-то, уже не спрашивает.</p><p>– Ну вот теперь и помыться есть повод, – он смеётся впервые за этот долгий день, и какая-то часть Юто переполняется удовольствием и счастьем, а другая мечтает хорошенько отшлепать мелкого наглеца, потому что сил вообще не осталось даже на ногах стоять, а на плечах уже предательски проступают пятнами несколько синяков. Может быть, в следующий раз он ему это припомнит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>